Derek and Friends 4
by Derekinokim
Summary: Derek and Chris join the Akatsuki


The Akatsuki

Ch 1.

Derek: Me and my friend will be happy to join you.

Pain: Good then there are some robes behind there.

Chris: Thank you.

Pain: We needed more people because now there are only 3 Akatsuki.

Chris: Ok fine well go seek out strong people to assign in the Akatuski.

Pain: Good now go.

Derek: Come on Chris lets go.

Chris: He just said that.

Derek: So?

CHris: Never mind.

Pain: Dont disapoint me.

Pain: If you do your master will be angry and you will be severly punished.

Derek: Ok.

Pain: Your first mission is to kill Shino from the Leaf Village.

Pain: Dont take him for granted he will kill you if he gets his bugs on you.

Derek: What can bugs do?

Pain: Dont underestimate him.

Chris: Got it.

Derek:Lets go.

(At Konoha)

Derek:Hurry lets get this over with.

Chris: Why?

Derek: I have more improtant things to do.

Chris: Look hes over there.

Derek: Fine lets get this over withSharingan

Derek:Chidori!

Derek: Its getting hot and its red.

Chris: Whats happening?  
Derek:Only one way to find out.

Derek:Chidori!

Shino: Did you really think you could get me that easily?Sends bugs to trap our feet

Derek:Hyu!Sumersaults back

Derek: Kya!

Derek: Gaton CHidori!

Shino What?Sends a wall of bugs as protection

Derek:Kya!It goes through the bugs and hits Shino in the heart

Chris: Look how strong I am.

Derek:You didn't do anything.

Chris: Come on we have to take his body to the master.

Derek: His glasses fell off.

Chris: Who cares.

Ch 2.

Sakura: Hinata have you seen Derek?

Hinata: Sorry I havent seen him.

Sakura: Oh well he'll probobly come home when it gets near night time.

Neji: Sakura have you seen CHris?

Sakura: No, but have you seen Derek?

Neji: No.

Naruto: Hey were is Derek?

Sakura: We dont know why?

Naruto: I was going to teach him my special jutsu.

Derek: Chidori!

Sakura: That must be him.

Naruto: COme on.

Sakura: Theres no one here.

Hinata: I found something.

Naruto: WHos glasses is it?  
Neji: Its Shinos.

Sakura: But Shino never takes off his glasses.

Rustle rustle rustle

Neji: Theres someone over there.

Naruto: Hey stop!

Sakura: Its the Akatsuki and Shino.

Naruto: Ra-a-a-a Rasengan!

???: Gaton CHidori!

Clash

Naruto: But how my Rasengan was at max power.

???: Hurry lets get out of here.

Naruto Ra-a-a-a

Sakura: No Naruto thats Derek!Sob sob sob

Naruto: How do you know.

Sakura: Only Derek and Sauske knows Chidori.

DerekThinkingIm sorry but I have to do this

Sakura: Come back!

Ch 3.

Sakura: Where did I go wrong.

Neji: Dont blame yourself CHris was with him.

Sakura: I knew that I shouldnt have told him.

Neji:Told him what?  
Sakura: Well a few days ago I told him about Itachi.

Neji: So?

Sakura: And he believes that family should do what the person before them.

NEji: So he thinks that he has to join the Akatsuki.

Sakura: ExactlyCry sob cry

(Akatsuki)

Derek: Here he is.

Pain: Good good now I will teach you the Rasengan and Yondaime No Jutsu.

Derek: I call Rasengan.

Chris: Fine well Yondaime No Jutsu is the hardest and strongest jutsu.

Derek: But Rasengan is and will be the key to my strongest and my origonal jutsu.

Chris: What'll that be.

Derek: It'll be uhhhh... Gaton Chidogan.

Chris: Thats a dumb name.

Derek: So it'll be stronger than 3 Rasengans put together.

CHris: What ever.  
Pain: Rasengan is easy to lean all you have to to is make this water ballon pop with your chakra.

Derek: That'll be easy.The ballon spins but doesnt pop

Derek: Hey hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Derek: HmmmmmmmSpin spin spin spin spin spin spin spin pop

Derek: There.

Pain: That was the fastest I ever saw some one pop it.

Pain:But this will be harder pop this rubber ball.

Derek: hhhhheeeeeyyyyyyaaaaaaaaajiggle jiggle

Pain: Now Chris you must only use this as a last resort.

(Many hours later)

Derek: I did it I made it explode.

Yondaime; Good now just do it with out the ballon.

Derek: Umm.

Derek: Shift shift shift shift shift shift shift

Derek: Rasengan.

Derek: Ha I have an Idea.  
Derek: CHidori! Gaton CHidori!

Derek: Rrrraaaaahhhhh Gaton CHidogan!

Derek: KaaahBlack marks apear in his body

Derek: Thinkingwait this could make it stronger.

Demon Derek: Kya hahahaha Gatin CHidogan!

Ch 4.

(Many months later)

Derek: When is our next mission master?

Yondaime: Soon very very soon.

(Konoha)

Austin: Ive gotten alot stronger.

Lucyka: Me too.

Alex: Alex: Ive learned about 3 new jutsus the last few months.

Austin: Look over there there are some people up there.

Lucyka: Look at their strange cloth.

Alex: Its the Akatsuki.

Hinata: Alex! Come home the Akatsuki are here.

Alex: Mom I'm strong enought to take care of myself.

Hinata: Last time they were here they killed someone stronger than you.

Lucyka: One of them are sprouting wings!

Sakura: Pease dont fight here please come and ask for forgiveness.

Naruto: We are going to be in a fight.

Sauske: Lets see your full potential and see if your strong enough.

Naruto: Some will not survive but we need to take down the Akatsuki.

Sakura: Naruto: Please dont kill them just have them taken to prison or something.

Naruto: I'm sorry Sakura, but we need to eliminate them.

Sakura: PLease Naruto!

Naruto: No, the more we wait the more damage they'll do to us.


End file.
